Just Say the Word - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine recalls a memory from her teen years when Angie 'helps' her with the Corvette.


_Sammy & Ilna thank you as always for being the best of everything, especially friends.  
__REALMcRollers and Readers thank you all! xoxo_

_This one's for my Grandpa Tom (1888 -1973). I love you, Grandpa._

* * *

**Just Say the Word**

Catherine washed her hands in the garage sink and dumped the dirty rags in the washer before going back outside.

"Mama!" Angie ran over, wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and looked up with a grin. "Hi, Mama!"

Catherine lifted her into a hug. "Hi, baby girl. Oh, that's a really good hug." She swayed them back and forth. "Especially since I was gone for all of two minutes." She bopped the little nose with a finger and the toddler giggled as she was set on her feet.

Turning towards Steve she pointed to Catherine's car and said, "Mama fix."

"That's right, you helped Mommy change the oil." He crouched to her level and kissed her cheek. "You did a good job, too." He stood and lifted her with him. "You have to take care of your vehicles so they're safe." Steve grinned at Catherine. "Next lesson, she can change a tire."

"Cage tiwer," Angie repeated and both parents laughed.

"That's my good girl." Catherine placed a hand on the hood of the Corvette. "Because this will be your car someday. And it's very special, because my grandpa gave it to me."

"Ahh dee hee Apa?" Angie's head tilted in a very Catherine-like way.

"Not _your_ grandpa, _Mommy's_ grandpa," she explained even though the almost two year old was far too young to understand the concept. "You know, my Grandpa Thomas taught me to drive this car when I was just about you cousin Grace's age."

* * *

_**1994**_

"_Seriously, Grandpa?" Catherine's eyes were glowing with delight as she glanced between her grandfather and her parents. _

"_One hundred percent serious." Sixty nine year old Thomas Rollins, USN Retired stated as he returned his granddaughter's enthusiastic hug and winked at his son. "The state gave you a license and more importantly in my book, your parents think you're ready to drive. So if you want to take her for a spin to celebrate just say the word, I'll be ready."_

"_I'm ready right now! Let me get my license!" The almost 17-year-old said over her shoulder as she dashed into the house to grab her purse._

"_I'd like to tell her about the car today," Thomas said tilting his chin up toward the Corvette that he'd owned for many years._

_Joseph placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "She'll be incredibly honored, I know I am."_

_Elizabeth simply moved forward and wrapped her father in law in a hug. Kissing his cheek, she stepped back when her daughter came bounding out of the house, holding her newly minted license._

"_Here it is!" Catherine showed him proudly._

"_Look at that, my granddaughter the official driver." He placed an arm over her shoulder and led her to the driver's side of the car. "Let's go. So, how do you feel about taking the scenic route?"_

_She tossed her purse in the car and climbed in. "Wherever you say. I can't believe you're letting me drive your car." When Thomas got in she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Grandpa. Thanks for this." She adjusted the mirror, started the engine and with a quick wave to Elizabeth and Joseph, carefully pulled onto the street._

_After forty five minutes on the road her grandpa had directed Catherine to pull into a roadside ice cream shop and they'd had sundaes while sharing an outside table._

"_You handled the stick shift very well, honey, just like Joseph said." He smiled. "Not that I ever doubted him. So, you like driving her?"_

"_I love it." Catherine placed a hand over his and Thomas paced another over hers. "Thanks, Grandpa. Really. Trusting me to drive… it means a lot."_

_He gently squeezed her hand. "I want to make sure you're comfortable in it. Catherine, honey, listen, I'm not planning on giving up my license anytime soon, but when I do, I want you to have the corvette." He searched her face as he spoke. Eyes wide, the teenager who'd always made him proud opened her mouth, then closed it before finding her voice._

"_Grandpa… I… are you okay?"_

"_Right as rain, honey. I just want to tell you the plan I've had for awhile. I know you'll take care of her. Take pride in her. And I trust you with her."_

_She let out a breath and hugged him tight. "You want me to...? Are you sure?"_

"_Very sure. You just promise you'll be your usual careful self and keep her in the family." He kissed her cheek. "Deal?"_

_She nodded, a little stunned. "Always. Promise. But I don't want her for years, and years, because you're way too young and cool to stop driving, okay?"_

"_Okay." He pointed to the corvette and smiled broadly. He'd made the perfect choice. "What do you say we take her home?"_

"_I'm going to make a list of all the things I'll need to do to keep her running well." She took his hand as they walked. "I'm sure I'll be calling for help a lot when I keep thinking of new questions. Can drive her again while we're here? I mean if you're okay with it?" _

"_Just say the word, Honey." He repeated the phrase he'd used so often when his granddaughter would ask for anything from a visit, to a story about his service, to a lollipop when she was little. "Just say the word."_

* * *

**Present**

Angie wriggling to get down brought Catherine back to the present, and as soon as her little feet hit the ground the toddler climbed into the car and grabbed the wheel, trying to wrench it left and right.

"Annnnnd there're your genes, McGarrett," Catherine laughed and pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. "Look at Mommy, say cheese."

"Eeeeeezzz!" The tiny face lit in a smile as Steve beamed.

"I've seen some serious driving from you, you know." He pointed at his wife.

"Heh, not even on the same planet." She clapped and motioned to their daughter. "C'mon, baby girl, let's go feed Cammie her dinner." At the word dinner, the ever vigilant dog made a little swirling leap from where she'd been standing next to Steve as Angie hopped out of the car while holding Catherine's hands.

Entering the house minutes later, Angie and Cammie led the family and as Steve prepped the dog's food, Catherine sent a text.

The response was an almost immediate call.

"Hi Dad."

"He'd love that, you know. He'd love her."

"I know." Catherine smiled and gave a small nod he couldn't see. "She climbed right in and grabbed the wheel."

Joseph chuckled. "Of course she did."

"I told her my grandpa gave me that car and how it'd be hers someday. You know, I was thinking…" Catherine could picture her grandfather laughing happily from the passenger seat as she drove his beloved car. "How do you feel about giving a how to drive a Corvette lesson in about fifteen years?"

Joseph's voice caught for just a second before he answered and Catherine could hear his smile. "Just say the word, sweetheart, I'll be ready."

THE END

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
